Nolan North
Nolan Ramsey North (nacido el 31 de octubre de 1970; New Haven, Connecticut) es un actor y actor de voz estadounidense. Interpretó a Peter Hastings en la serie Pretty Little Liars. Biografía North se graduó en periodismo de la Universidad de Carolina del Norte gracias a una beca de béisbol. Trabajó de periodistapor casi un año en Nueva Jersey, antes de mudarse a Nueva York y perseguir sus sueños de triunfar en el stand-up comedy y la actuación. Con el tiempo, North se mudó a Hollywood y formó parte del elenco de la serie derivada de "Hospital general", Port Charles, donde interpretó al doctor Chris Ramsey desde la emisión del show en 1997, hasta su cancelación en 2003. En 1999, se casó la actriz Jill Murray, quien también era parte del elenco de Port Charles y tienen dos hijos. Mientras aun trabajaba en Port Charles, North trabajó en la industria de los videojuegos como actor de voz y después de la cancelación del programa, enfocó su carrera en esto. North también se destaca por prestar su voz para los videojuegos Prince of Persia, donde interpreta al príncipe; El pingüino en'' Batman: Arkham City'', Shun en Ar Tonelic II: Melody of Metafalica, Vossler en Final Fantasy XII, Desmond Miles'' en el Assassins Creed'', Eradan en'' El Señor de los Anillos: La Guerra del Norte'', Doctor Edward Richtofen en Call of Duty: World at War y Call of Duty: Black Ops, Brawl en Transformers: War for Cybertron, Ghost Rider en Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, Demonio Sombra, Licántropo, Lone Druid, Brewmaster, Gyrocopter, Ogre Magi y el Guardián de la Luz en Dota 2, y Deadpool en Hulk Vs. y Marvel vs Capcom 3 y, recientemente, como el capitán Martin Walker en Spec Ops: The Line. Él también expresó su estado de ánimo con sus papeles Portal 2. Filmografía Animación *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' - Hitler *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' - Balder, Jimmy Woo, Living Laser, Piledriver, Chemistro *''Ben 10'' - Henchman, Teen Attendant *''Back at the Barnyard'' - Stumpity Joe *''Black Panther'' - Cyclops, Nightcrawler *''Frederick Cooper'' - Frederick Cooper *''Generator Rex'' - Dr. Branden Moses, Security Guard *''Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' Waking Nightmare / Beware of the Undertoad - Exercise Dude *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' - Snow Job *''Hulk Vs.'' - Deadpool *''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths'' - Green Lantern and Power Ring *''MAD'' - Shrek, Luke Skywalker, Captain America, Wolverine *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' - Brad Chiles *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' - El-Les *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012) - The Kraang *''TMNT'' (2007) - Raphael *''Transformers: Prime'' - Prowl *''Ultimate Avengers'' - Ant Man/Hank Pym *''Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther'' - Giant Man/Hank Pym *''Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby'' - Big Bad Wolf *''The Wild'' - Additional Voices *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' - Cyclops, Pyro, Berzerker, Carl, Doctor *''Young Justice'' - Superboy, Superman,[6] Zatara, Professor Ojo, Marvin White, L-6, Match, The Penguin, Black Mask Televisión *''Broken'' - Rob McCardel *''CSI: Miami'' - Ken Walker *''General Hospital'' - Chris Ramsey *''Invasion Of The Christmas Lights'' - Narrator *''JAG'' - ER Intern *''The Last Stand'' - Scott Jacobs *''Modern Family'' - Donald Flum *''NCIS'' - Officer Lou Giotti *''On the Doll'' - Charlie *''Port Charles'' - Chris Ramsey *''Pretty Little Liars'' - Peter Hastings *''Six Feet Under'' - Soap Actor *''She Spies'' - Peter *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' - Various Goblins *''Ugly Betty'' - Morning TV show host *''Untitled Star Trek Sequel'' Roles en videojuegos *''50 Cent: Bulletproof'' (Spinoza) *''Age of Empires III: The War Chiefs'' (George Armstrong Custer) *''Alpha Protocol'' (Steven Heck) *''And Then There Were None'' (Patrick Narracott, The Harbormaster) *''Ape Escape 3'' (Dr. Tomoki) *''Area 51'' (McCan) *''Armored Core 4'' (Sherring, VIP) *''Army of Two: The 40th Day'' (Elliot Salem) *''Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica'' (Shun) *''Assassin's Creed'' (Desmond Miles, Abbas) *''Assassin's Creed II'' (Desmond Miles, Adam in 'The Truth' short) *''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood'' (Desmond Miles) *''Assassin's Creed: Revelations'' (Desmond Miles) *''Assassin's Creed III'' (Desmond Miles) *''Batman: Arkham City'' (The Penguin, Black Mask)(various prisoners/characters)1 *''Call of Duty 2'' (Sergeant Randall) *''Call of Duty: World at War'' (Dr. Edward Richtofen) *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' (Dr. Edward Richtofen) *''Cars'' *''The Cat in the Hat'' (Fish) *''Crash: Mind over Mutant'' (Doctor N. Gin) *''Crash of the Titans'' (Doctor N. Gin, Tiny Tiger (Nintendo DS version), Dingodile (Nintendo DS version), additional voices) *''Dark Sector'' (Soldiers, Civilians) *''Dark Void'' (Will Grey) *''Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed'' (Trahn, Ratpoo, Corn Cob King) *''Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon'' (Emperor Meningitis) *''Dota 2'' (Shadow Demon, Lycanthrope, Lone Druid, Brewmaster) *''Dragon Age: Origins'' (Additional Voices) *''Driver: Parallel Lines'' (The Mexican) *''Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard'' *''Earth Defense Force: Insect Armageddon'' (Archangel, Kicker) *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' (Space Core in 'Fall of the Space Core, Vol. 1' official Skyrim Workshop mod (PC version)) *''EverQuest II'' (Assistant Draek, Lieutenant Daro, Rion Rolana, Medic Brendan, Grayl Turfstrider, Jorgie Icearmor, Royal Guard Novice #2, qeynosian infiltrator, Agent Vylo, a Dervish Kingpin, Dranok Bileblood, freeport mole, Voltari il'Ferceri, Volarr, Mikul, Sandon Breezebender, Tamera Brinebringer, Arconius, Maliz T'Raan) *''EverQuest II: Desert of Flames'' *''Evil Dead: Regeneration'' (Deadites #2, #3, and #4) *''Fable II'' (Male Hero) *''Final Fantasy XII'' (Vossler York Azelas) *''Final Fantasy XIII'' (Additional Voices) *''Final Fantasy XIV'' (Various) *''Gears of War 2'' (Jace Stratton) *''God of War'' (Hades, Greek Soldier, Fisherman) *''GoldenEye 007'' *''Guild Wars'' (Mhenlo, Olaf, Gron, Mamp) *''Guild Wars 2'' (Human Male Player) *''Gun'' (additional voices) *''Halo 3'' (Marine) *''Halo 3: ODST'' (LCpl Kojo "Romeo" Agu) *''Halo Wars'' (Sgt. Forge) *''The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction'' (Guard #1) *''Infamous'' (Civilian Voice) *''Interstate '82'' (Hinkley) *''Keepsake'' (Zak) *''The Lord of the Rings: War in the North'' (Eradan) *''Lost Odyssey'' (Dark Acolyte) *''Lost Planet: Colonies'' (Joe, Narrator) *''Lost Planet: Extreme Condition'' (Joe, Narrator) *''MadWorld'' (Operator B/Master Father (Francis)/Yokozuna Daisangen) *''Mafia II'' (Alberto Clemente) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' (Deadpool) *''Marvel Super Hero Squad'' (War Machine) *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' (Ghost Rider, Hawkeye) *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2'' (War Machine, Sentry) *''Maximo vs. Army of Zin'' (Baron, Baron's Guard, Bandit) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (various voices) [8][9] *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2'' (Madara Uchiha) *''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots'' (Factorybots) *''Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island'' (Crab Soldier #1, Crab Soldier #2, Crab Refugee #2) *''The Outfit'' (Allied soldier, resistance fighter) *''Playstation All Stars'' (Nathan Drake) *''Portal 2'' (Corrupt Cores, Defective Turrets) *''Power Rangers: Super Legends'' (Goldar, Operation Overdrive Red Ranger) *''Predator: Concrete Jungle'' (additional voices) *''Prince of Persia'' (The Prince) *''Prototype'' (miscellaneous voices) *''Red Faction: Guerrilla'' (various voices) *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time'' (Sigmund/various voices) *''Resistance: Retribution'' (Roland Mallery) *''Resonance of Fate'' (Vashyron) [10] *''Quantum of Solace'' (various voices) *''Saints Row'' (various voices) *''Saints Row 2'' (reused from SR1) *''Secret Service'' (Agent Peirce) *''The Saboteur'' (Crochet, various voices) *''Shadow Complex'' (Jason Fleming) *''Shrek SuperSlam'' (Quasimodo) *''Singularity'' (Devlin) *''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time'' (El Jefe) *''Sniper: Ghost Warrior'' (O'Neil) *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault'' (Vandal) *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation'' (Commando 2, Pilot 2) *''SOCOM 4'' (Gorman) *''Spec Ops: The Line'' (Captain Martin Walker) *''SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis'' (Various Atlantean guards) *''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' (Ultimate Deadpool) *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants!'' (Gill Hammerstein) *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' (Jedi Consular - Male) *''Supreme Commander 2'' (Dominic Maddox) *''SWAT 4'' (SWAT Officer Tony "Subway" Girard) *''SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate'' (SWAT Officer Tony "Subway" Girard) *''The Darkness II'' (Darkling) (Along with Mike Patton) *''Terminator Salvation'' (Dobkin) *''TMNT'' (Raphael (TMNT)) *''Transformers: War for Cybertron'' (Brawl, Additional voices) *''Transformers: Fall of Cybertron'' (Cliffjumper, Additional voices) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (video game)'' (Sideswipe, Additional voices) *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon (video game)'' (Major Reynolds, Additional voices) *''Transformers Universe'' (Sideswipe) *''Trauma Team'' (CR-S01) *''Tron: Evolution'' (Behemoth, Sentries & Blaze) [11] *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue'' (Karlos, Duncan, Snappy) *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' (Deadpool) *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' (Nathan Drake) *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' (Nathan Drake) *''Uncharted: Eye of Indra'' (Nathan Drake) *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' (Nathan Drake) *''Uncharted: Golden Abyss'' (Nathan Drake) *''Unreal Tournament 3'' (Bishop) *''Valkyria Chronicles'' (Musaad Mayfield) *''White Knight Chronicles: International Edition'' (Cyrus) *''World in Conflict'' (Lt. Parker) *''X-Men: Destiny'' (Cyclops, Adrian's father) Categoría:Reparto Categoría:Reparto Recurrente Categoría:Reparto Masculino Categoría:Reparto de la Primera Temporada Categoría:Reparto de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Reparto de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:Reparto de la Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Reparto de la Quinta Temporada Categoría:Reparto de la Sexta Temporada Categoría:Reparto de la Séptima Temporada